


Everyone think's Banjou's hot

by quatresnuku



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, toku poly ficaton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quatresnuku/pseuds/quatresnuku
Summary: Sento and Kazumin discuss how attractive Banjou is as they watch him work out and it all leads from there.





	Everyone think's Banjou's hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NearlyBanjou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyBanjou/gifts).



Kamen Rider Build

Banjou x Sento x Kazumin

Rated Explicit

              Banjou hit the punching bag in the corner of the basement hide out. He had taken off his shirt and Sento could see the sweat trail down his back. He was only half paying attention to what he was working on. Kazumin came up beside him and pulled up a chair.

              “Enjoying the show?” the golden kamen rider asked quietly.

              “He’s so distracting,” Sento sighed. The two of them had quickly noticed each other’s attraction to the muscle headed boxer. “And I’m not the only one who thinks so. Tell me what do you think Mii-tan would think if she knew that you wanted to have sex with Banjou?”

              “Hey! Don’t talk about that way. She probably would be fine with it. I mean that idiot is so attractive that everyone wants to do him.”

              “And he’s the only one that doesn’t realize it,”

              “Yeah. Actually Banjou and Mii-tan together,” he started laughing maniacally. Sento gave him some judging side eye.

              “Hey, what are you are you guys talking about?” Banjou walking over to them still shirtless.

              “Oh nothing just how Kazumin wants to fuck you,” Sento said with an evil smile on his face. Banjou coughed and turned bright red.

              “You do too!” The older man tried to defect the comment and was also turning bright red.

              “Yes but why do you think I haven’t already fucked him,”

              “Huh?”

              “Ryuuga is really cute when he’s moaning your name,” the smugly said the scientist.

              “Hey, you were moaning my name too!” Ryuuga practically shouted.

              “Hold on! Since when were the two of you fucking?!” The two kamen riders from Hoto looked at the two of each other and Sento stood up.

              “Since before you joined the team,” he said going around the desk and putting his hands around Banjou’s waist. Then he licked a drip of sweat off of his neck. “Jealous?”

              “Fuck yeah I am!” Kazumin practically shouted. The two laughed.

              “Do you want to do it?” Banjou asked. This time it was Kazumin who coughed.

              “You should have enough time before the girls come back from shopping with beardy,” commented the blue and red kamen rider. “Well?”

              “You don’t have to ask twice,” Kazumin started taking off his jacket excitedly. The other two chuckled. Banjou went over and kissed the farmer. The kissed and walked towards the bed in the other room. Once they reached the bed Kazumin broke the kiss by pushing him on to the bed. He pulled off his shirt and climbed on top of him. They kissed again, Banjou’s one hand ran up his back and the other one was in Kazumin’s hair pulling him closer. The older man grinded his hips down on to their growing erections. Kazumin yet again broke the kiss but this time he started kissing down his body. He could taste the sweat from Banjou’s work out earlier. He bit down right above his thigh which made the younger man moan. By now the tent in their pants were very obvious.

              Kazumin smirked before he tugged off Banjou’s pants, underwear and shoes all in one go. He looked down on him. Banjou’s penis was starting to leak precum. He licked his lips.

              “Like what you see?” Banjou asked pushing himself up with his elbows.

              “You know I do. I’m gonna fuck you so hard,” then he turned to Sento who was standing further away but still watching them. “Where’s the condom and the lube?” The genius scientist walked over to the shelves and pulled them out of a box. Banjou had now sat up and was undoing Kazumin’s belt pants.

              “Here,” he tossed them to the farmer.

              “Thanks. Now get your ass over here?” Sento raised an eyebrow. Kazumin just shrugged. “I’m feeling greedy and you’re just as attractive as this idiot here.”

              “Hey!”

              “You are an idiot,” Sento smiled and started undoing his own clothes. Within moments all three of them were naked. Banjou knelt on the bed and turned so he could kiss Sento. Their bodies were pressed together. They could feel each other’s erection pressing against them. Banjou gasped as Kazumin poured the cold lube on to his ass. He then inserted a finger and began to stretch him. He then added another and another. He pressed his long fingers and reached the bundle of nerves that caused Banjou to moan. The older man made quick work of stretching the boxer out.

              Kazumin pulled his fingers out and gripped Ryuuga’s hips. With one smooth moment entered he and the younger man let out a moan that was almost a roar. His moans became more feral as Kazumin thrusted in and out of him and Sento started pumping both of their cocks together. Kazumin wrapped his arm around his waist freeing is one hand to reach up and pull Sento’s face to his. Their kiss was sloppy and wet. The only sound was the slapping of skin against each other and Banjou’s loud moans.

              Banjou came first spilling onto both his and Sento’s stomach. As he came he bit down onto the scientist’s shoulder where he had been leaning against. Sento moaned at the teeth that were digging into his flesh. The next to come was Kazumin thrusting into Banjou as the other was riding out his own orgasm. His eyes were close and his head leaned back. The last one to cum was Sento. Still with the weight of his lover pressed against him, he jerked off till he had his own released.

              When Kazumin pulled out of Banjou the dragon kamen rider slid on to the bed spent. Sento sat back and leaned back on his hands. A smile of contentment graced his lips. Kazumin also rested on the bed.

              “Do you think we have time for another round before the girls and beardy come back?” Kazumin smiled mischievously at Sento. The red and blue hero looked down at the other rider between them.

“I don’t know but I think Banjou is down for the count.”

“Then we let him rest,” Just then they heard movement upstairs that signified the other members of the team had returned. Kazumin sighed and scratched the back of his head before leaning down and starting to collect his clothes.

“Kazumin, rain check?”

“Hell yeah!”

**Author's Note:**

> good lord I am bad at writing summaries. Thank you everyone for reading this and I hope that you enjoyed it.


End file.
